Kick Buttowski Horror In Mellowbrook: Side B
by notalivezombie
Summary: Your back again, dead smack in a horror story featuring everyone's favorite daredevil... oh wait, he is not in this one? Well who is? Guess you will just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally got it done! Here after all the interruptions I finished this one. B&D will but updated some time today, since thats almost done as well (Chpater wise) Also I said I was do this. Check out GWF by Christ Nest and take his poll (If its still up), if you havent read GWF you dont know what your missing! Seriously I am so sorry this is late as promise I will try to get this out faster, just been having some slight writers block and people interruptions! **

* * *

><p>My name is Brianna Buttowski and little did I know that today my world would collapse around me. It started out fine, I went to the mall with my dad and older brother Bradley. When I returned home though and my mother was crying her eyes out, I should have given her a hug.<p>

Had only I known she would be gone from forever a few hours later, it's a big regret in my life. Not as much as the one where I didn't listen to the second oldest Kick. He tried to warn us, tried to make us see reason but we only shut him down and went on with what we thought was right. Had we listened we might still be a whole family, if only we had listened. I watched scared and horrified that my two brothers fought, one for survival and the other for misplaced revenge. It wasn't Kicks fault for what happened to mom, it really wasn't but Brad didn't see it that way.

The fight escalated when dad tried to intervene, knocked unconscious by my hysterical eldest brother. I was glad to see Kick end it, we had placed dad on the couch, that's when my little bit of joy deflated and fear was placed back in me full force. Bradley was back on his feet and angrier than ever before. He threw Kick through the window glass broke, Kick rolled as he hit the ground, and then was airborne again as he was kicked into the street. I screamed and screamed for them to stop and for the threat that both of them were oblivious to.

Do you know what it's like to watch those you love fight and be horribly mutilated in front of you? No? I do, hope that you never do. I tried screaming to warn them but it was a fruitless effort, kick was unmoving and a dead Pantsy and Horace had already bitten into brad. I grabbed what provisions I could, pulled a wagon with my dad in it and ran for my life. Do you think the choice I made was the wrong choice?

Do you think me a coward for my actions? Blame me if you want, I did what any other nine year old girl would do. I was scared the zombies were getting closer to the house, my brothers both dead, what else could I have done? We, my father and I, were all that was left of the Buttowski household. As I left I heard a car go by, didn't think much of it at the time as it was probably some other family trying to flee. Had I turned back the events may have turned out better than they currently are.

As I said though I was scared so I didn't stop running, I had managed to make it out of our alley and into the adjacent street. Thats when I heard a noise, it was a voice calling for my brother. Looking left and right I saw no one until I heard it again and remembered the radio I picked up before leaving the house. The voice called again and I instantly recognized it, it was Gunther, kicks best friend and as I heard him called "Wingman".

"Kick, come in Kick" Gunther said "Gunther this is Brianna! Kick... Kick didn't make it." I stated remorsefully, the line was quite for a minute "I'm sorry to hear that Brianna" you could hear him holding back the tears as he talked "But right now we need to get you to safety! Where ever you are headed forget it and head towards the Battle Snax, there will be an evacuation helicopter here soon." With this new information, that feeling of hope returned to me just a bit. I thanked Gunther for telling me and told him I will be there before the helicopters arrival. Of course we all know things don't work out that way in life. I heard them moan and shuffle down from my house, and the one up front was the worst one I never wanted to see! Bradley horribly chewed up, the only way I recognized him was his spiked hair, his face was almost completely gone.

So again I had to run and while running I made a mental note to try the smelling salts again, pulling my dad away from the undead was incredible difficult. I was a bit lost, not being able to go far by myself I didn't know what part of town I was in. All I knew was I had to keep moving the infected areas were becoming worse the further I ran from my house. I finally found a sight I knew I was at the park, the Mellowbrook auditorium won't be far from here. Problem was I had to go through the park, normally not a bad thing but in a zombie apocalypse it's a really bad thing.

I had to stay off the concrete path, which would have made this whole trek easier and shorter but the path was covered in blood. Feeding zombies and shambling ones roamed the open areas so I knew I would have to sneak through the bushes and the dense tree area. Pulling a grown man in a little red wagon is not easy so I decided to try the salts again, hopefully he will stay awake this time. Thankfully he started to stir, his eyes slowly opened up then flew open in shock "BRAD! KICK!" he shouted (Well so much for staying hidden!) I took a quick look out of my hiding spot to make sure nothing had payed any notice to my dads outburst. I didn't see any noticeable change in their movements but better save than sorry.

"Look dad we need to move we're in the park right now and we are surrounded by the undead. They haven't noticed us so if we stay quite we can move to the auditorium and from there head to the Battle Snax." I felt weird being in charge "Alright but we can make it out faster if I carry you." I couldn't argue with his logic his legs are longer than mine and we can move faster if we don't have to worry about watching out for each other. So I pointed him in the direction of the auditorium, he picked me up and I sat on his back. He picked up the duffel bag and we walked in the wooded areas only stopping to hide behind trees or shrubs when there were to many of them to simple walk around, one of the zombies turned around and started walking in the direction we were hiding in. We almost made it out unnoticed, almost. That was until dad tripped over a rock, we hurtled down to the ground I flew off his back and made it out of the park, he had to lift himself up and run like hell. To bad he had injured his leg with that fall, he was limping as a fast pace sure but not fast enough to get away from the zombie tailing him.

I threw my hands over my eyes, I just couldn't watch someone else I love be taken from me today. I waited for the screams and at that moment I decided to let it get me once it was done with dad, no point going on when there is no one left to live for. But remember things don't always go as planned as I heard a metallic sound, I lifted my head and saw dad swinging a metallic bat. To bad I wasn't the only one in the area that heard the metallic sound, before i knew it almost all the undead eyes were staring our way, rushing back over to dad I quickly grabbed the duffel bag and told him to use the bat as a crutch. Even though we are so close to the auditorium it felt so far, it felt like I ran twenty miles even though it was less than one. I had to stay near my dad as we ran to make sure he didnt trip again, which was difficult for both of us as the undead drew closer "**A LITTLE MORE SWEETIE!**" he shouted as we saw the two steel doors come into view, it was close I really thought we were not going to make it.

I could feel the air behind us as the undead took swipes trying their hardest to gain a quick meal, trying with all their might to stop us from surviving. They tried but thankfully we wanted to live a whole lot more, we dove in and slammed the doors behind us, the undead pounding on it "WHAT DO WE DO!" I screamed. "**I DONT KNOW! BUT WE CANT STAY HERE LONG!**" dad shouted back, then he reached down and pulled up a rope from the bag "**BRIANNA I'LL HOLD THE DOOR YOU TIE THIS TIGHT AROUND THE HANDLES!**" It wasnt as easy as he made it sound twice they almost got in luckily every time he got the door to completely close I made sure to place it fast and tight. "This wont hold for long we need to get out of here and find some place to bunker down." dad said "No! We need to get to the Battle Snax, Gunther called on Kick's walkie..." I was interrupted "Speaking of Kick what happened to him and brad?" this was very difficult to explain to tell him "Their... _gone_." I watched as his eyes watered he was going to cry when, his expression just went blank. He spoke slow and solemnly "Now is not the time for me to be losing it, I need to make sure that you survive. We can both morn them later." as he placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Thats when I heard her voice "_Well, well, well_ if it isnt _little brianna buttowski!_ Here to _fail_ again I see." I turned towards the stage to see Penelope Patterson standing there looking crazed, her hair a mess, dress battered and torn, her face smudged with makeup, her eyes darting all around. I dont know what happened to her but I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gone a bit to long but here is the second chapter in the series, I want to thank all those reviewers who have patience with me for taking so long to bring this out. I also want to give a special thanks to Hate Eater for pushing me to bring this chapter out, and another to FIOLEEFAN for giving me the opportunity to work with her on one of her storeis 'Little Bundle of Trouble'. Its an 'Adventure Time' fic using the gender bent versions, its pretty damn good. If I do say so myself but without further ramblings your new chapter. Also I do not own Kick buttowski.**

* * *

><p>I looked pasted my dads shoulder and saw Penelope Patterson standing on the stage, hair and makeup a complete mess, a wild look in her eyes. How did this happen to her? I knew she flew off the handle when angry but did this whole event completely drive her over the edge?<p>

"Penelope are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned for her while slowly making my way towards the stage "Why yes! I'm absolutely fine, now that I won the pageant" she was waving to the empty crowd "What pageant?" she looked at me with confused eyes (_at least I think she was confused_) she then smiled, lipstick smeared on her teeth. "Why Brianna don't tell me you forgot about the 'Little Miss Mellowbrook' pageant!" still with that same smile, I don't know why but that smile still scares me (_That pageant isn't till next month!_) thinking quietly to myself but dad had to blurt out "Isn't that pageant next month?" she stood there motionless, her bottom lip quivering and her left eye twitching "**NO! IT'S TODAY AND I WON!**" she screeched at us voice cracking. Just as fast as she snapped she was back to her normal (well as normal as circumstances permitted) self, she went back to waving at an audience that was not there "I think we should just get backstage and sneak out!" I whispered to my dad, he nodded and we walked slowly to the left of the stage. "Hey now where are you going?" penelope said while starring at us "Oh... w-w-well we don't want to ruin your big moment so dad and me will just quietly slip out back." she frowned a bit "But you can't leave just yet, I thought you would at least stay for the after party." I didn't know what to say to that, I know she is confused but do I play along or try to snap her out of it? I thought against snapping her out of it, after dad tried to correct her I figured it was best to just play along "Oh well, sure I guess we can stay for a little bit." she seemed generally happy upon hearing that, there goes that smile wide and demented.

All three of us walked behind the curtain backstage, what I saw scared me! Two zombies strapped to chairs at a small table, that's not what scared me "Hi mom, hi dad!" when Penelope greeted them like these things were still people, that's what scared me "I want you to meet Brianna and her dad" I looked over at dad who just looked back at me, each one of us just exchanging a worried look, I motioned for him to play along. "_H-hello_Mr. And Mrs. Patterson, um heh, lovely day today wouldn't you agree." Penelope looked back to us and gasped "You two need chairs to sit on, how inconsiderate of me to forget something so simple." she walked away to fetch two more chairs. "Alright nows our chance to get out of here!" I looked at dad then back to where Penelope walked off to "We can't" I could hear his jaw hit the floor (My dad not Mr. Pattersons) "What!" as if he didn't hear me correctly "Look, we can't just leave her here with (as I motion to the tied up corpses) these two things." he looked and sighed, a small smile on his face, I'm glad he thought I was right. Penelope came back carrying two folding chairs, she set them down opposite her parents and motioned for us to sit. "I'm so glad we are all here!" Penelope looks over to her father "You're right dad it is my birthday! How could I forget that, I'm ten today!" I felt terrible as she went on to lose both parents one the same day and that day be your birthday!

"Brianna? Brianna!" Penelope was calling to me "Sorry, I was lost in thought" she tilted her head to the side "That's alright, I was just asking if you wanted a slice of cake?" before us was a brand new cake "It's my favorite red velvet with white chocolate icing, mom hand makes this for me every year!" she cuts dad and me a slice, one for herself and her, um... parents. As we eat I notice this cake is bittersweet, to bad we didn't get to enjoy it as the front doors burst open "**OH NO!**" shouted Penelope "We don't have enough cake for all these people!" I mentally face palm myself "We have to get out of here!" I said to the other two " she looked at me "Why? They just want some cake!" she walks past me to the edge of the stage, the dead half way down the isle. The other doors burst open "How did I not notice those!" dad said "People, please, I am sorry but we don't have enough cake!" I can't let her go on like this anymore, walking up to her I grab her arm and spin her around '**SMACK**' "**SNAP OUT OF IT! THOSE ARE THE LIVING DEAD COMING, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!**" tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. "_You're lying!_ *sob* _You're just jealous!_" she tried to pull away towards the oncoming horde clamoring at the base of the stage "**NO!** They'll tear you apart!" as she struggles to get free from me "We have to move now!" she cries out for help "**HELP MOM, DAD, SAVE ME!**" I have to do this, I grab her,spin her "Look at them! Those two there are no longer your parents!" she shuts her eyes tight, trying to break free from my grip, tears raining down from her face "Stop it! **STOP!**" "**ADMIT IT! STOP RUNNING!**" she just goes limp in my hands. The undead start crawling on the stage, with no other option I sling Penelope over my shoulder and make a mad dash for the back door. Dad is carrying the bag and right on my heels, we switch baggage and move a bit easier, as we enter the ally I see large dumpster motioning dad over we force it in front of the backstage exit.

"nothing we do will hold these things back for long!" I said exhausted sitting in front of the dumpster next to my father. "We just need to get to the Battle Snax and we're home free!" at that point we heard a low moan, dad and me both shot straight up from where we were sitting looking around in a panic. Thankfully it was just Penelope stirring from here unconscious state, in a soft weak sounding voice she asked "Wha... happened.. to me?" dad and me breath a sigh of relief but now i have to open my mouth and explain what happened to her "Whats the last thing you remember?" wearily she replies "_My parents... at home... fighting about... some strange woman..._" I always wondered about Penelope Patterson's life, she was always one of those rich spoiled children from West Mellowbrook. She always wore designer clothes, she always seemed so happy, could she really have this much trouble at home? "_I... remember... mom baking the... cake... dad... struck her... someone broke in... bit mom... fighting and screaming... we drove to the auditorium... dad looked sick... tied mom to a chair... had me tie his hand to a chair..._" she remembered some of what happened but not all of it, I dont know whether to count her lucky or not. As I was about to speak the door behind us was being pushed upon, a loud thumping noise along with much moaning was heard on the other side.

"We need to move!" my dad said as he scooped Penelope up "Right behind you!" I replied as we ran down the ally of the theater "Where are we going? What is going on!" Penelope said apparently regaining some of her composure. "Zombie Apocalypse, Battle Snax, Saving our lives!" was what my father thought would pass for an explanation " Look the town is overrun with zombies, we are currently fleeing for our lives and there is a rescue happening at the Battle Snax, so yeah we need to keep moving or be eaten. You kind of snapped and I snapped you out of it." As we moved down the ally between the auditorium and this brick wall all I could think about is what would Kick do in this situation? Thankfully as we exit the ally and onto the street there are not many zombies in our way "This way!" dad shouted as he darted off to the right, I found it somewhat word that Penelope hasnt said a word since we left the ally. I look over and she is holding to dad for dear life, eyes tightly shut and appears to be shaking. I cant say I blame her, I almost lost all of my family today but her, she lost everything.

As we run I can start to see the Battle Snax off in the distance "Just over this hill!' I say, hope returning in full force. Just as soon as I say think we are going to make it, I hear an explosion and can see smoke rising in the direction of our salvation. Neither one of us needs to say anything we both had the same idea, we pick up the pace and run faster up the hill. When we reach the top we stop dead in our tracks, remember that hope I had? It died after what I saw, Mrs. Magnuson fighting along side the soldiers, Battle Snax had been overrun. The explosion I heard had been from grenades going off, the fire from molotovs burning the bodies on the ground and walking around.

"We have to get down there and fast" I said, Penelope sort of freak out when I said it "**WHAT! WHY ITS A LOST CAUSE!**" "Look, its our only way out and we have to make sure the Magnusons are okay!" I replied "How do you know its our only way out?" she says with fear rising in her voice "Before we found you we were in contact with Gunther Magnuson, my brothers best friend and he told us about the CDC being here to evacuate as many people as possible to a safe location." she towards the fight and then back to me "Are you sure its safe?" I stood there both feet on the ground, I can smell the smoke, I can see the blood spill, I know its not safe but its our only shot at this point. I spread my feet and raise my hands throwing up the 'Rock On' sign with both hands, I guess this is how my brother felt all those times, adrenaline rushing in my veins heart racing, but for some reason I am filled with confidence. I look at her, figuring there is no point in lying "Nothing is safe anymore" is all I say and I start walking forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Got a new chapter here for ya. Just one more left and this series is done! Sorry its taking so long I have some series writers block. You know the drill, read review, I dont own.**

* * *

><p>Brianna just stood still in for a moment, how are we going to get into Battle Snax when the entire place is under siege from the undead. Not to mention the explosions going off at a distance from grenades and molotov's being flung around without so much as a care. I look back at dad and penelope, both who are starring at me wondering how I plan to get them down safely.<p>

When it hit me and I remembered "I think I know how to get us in!" digging in it furiously I look for the one thing that may give us a somewhat, albeit still incredibly dangerous but still safer than circumstances can provide, way in. I held it triumphantly when I heard Penelope say "Whats that going to do?" I only looked over at her and hit the talk button "Gunther, come in Gunther." I held my breath it had been an hour or more since he last had contact with me, with the world ending keeping track of time sort of became moot. Time passed slow, incredibly slow, I was starting to worry and sent a repeat plea to hear from him. A yelling came from the radio "**BRIANNA IS THAT YOU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? THINGS ARE GETTING REAL BAD DOWN HERE!**" A loud explosion can be heard over the radio as well as seen from where we we're standing, we all had to look away but we still heard it "**MOM!**" I heard him scream and in the distance I heard screaming as well "**HELGA!**" then the ear piercing screams of a woman are heard, at first I thought over the radio but it was from right outside. I had to hit the speak button after hearing this "Gunther we need you to get the soldiers to stop firing long enough for us to get in." there was a pause and it sounds like he was crying just a bit but he spoke "How on earth am I suppose to do that?" he asked "Aren't you Gunther Magnuson, Kick Buttowski's wingman, his go to guy? The guy who can do practically anything?" it was silent for a while "Alright, I'll see what I can do but where are you guys?" "We're up on the hill watching everything happening down there." with that we all watched the little restaurant with anticipation.

Then we saw him, the chubby nordic boy coming out and talking to a soldier who was just about to toss a molotov into an oncoming crowd, we saw Gunther point up at us and the soldier looked in our direction. It must have been that easy to get them to stop throwing explosives because it wasn't long until Gunther and that soldier were hooping into a jeep and plowing their way through zombies to get to us. I watched in awe, Kick always talked about how strong Gunther really was but to see it first hand was simply amazing, I think even my father was impressed with just how powerful this small boy is. This soldier and Gunther drove past the large crowd of hungry dead just to get to us, Gunther wielding an axe was swinging on anything that got to close to the jeep. Powerful swiping motions were all that we saw as heads and arms went flying in different directions, the soldier never once flinched as those things reached for him, he simply keep his calm and his side arm bared, he fired a few shots every so often to keep them from pulling him out.

It was something straight out of a Rock Callahan video game, I was not going to turn away from such a sight until I heard screams from behind me. I saw what had caused all the commotion, a zombie had snatch Penelope away from my dad and was about to sink its teeth into her sides. I did the only thing I could think of and dropped kick it in the stomach, I know it didnt hurt the thing but it was just enough force to send him stumbling backwards and drop penelope. She fell right in to the things stomach or should I say into the empty cavity that once held its stomach, freaking out she scrambled to get away from the still moving corpse. She runs up to me and gives me the tightest hug I have ever gotten, she cried the entire time she spoke "_**TH-TH-THANK YOU! I-I-I WA-WAS SO SCA-RED! YOU'RE MY BEST FR-FR-FRIEND! PLEASE D-D-DONT LEAVE ME AAAALLLOOONEEE**_" she just sort of kept repeating that over and over again, I don't think she knew what she was saying.

I was about to protest but I thought against it, she has been through a lot so I did what I thought my mom would do, I returned the hug. It hissed and groaned horribly and hungrily over us moving with lightning fast speed, I jumped over Penelope to keep her safe. I heard it, a hard 'dink' sound when I looked up I saw dad in a full swing position the body fell to the ground the head was still flying in the opposite direction. "**WE'VE GOT TO MOVE NOW!**" Dad said as he grabbed the back of my jacket which caused me to tighten my grip on penelope just so he could pulled us both along. After whipping around we all broke off into a sprint down the hill, the jeep swerved and skidded to a halt so that we could jump in. It was a good thing dad told us to move when he did because he must have seen the horde of zombies that were coming from behind us.

Well this is just great, a horde behind us and a half of one in front of us. When it rains it pours or so they say, ramming through those zombies was actually harder on the way back down. The corpses got under the tires, we skipped and skidded along the steep incline down towards the restaurant. At least twice I felt as though the entire jeep was just going to tip over and slide the rest of the way there "Almost there people!" said the unnamed soldier. We had finally reached the Battle Snax, the saving grace in this whole damn madhouse of my once peaceful home. "Glad to see you mad it harry..." said Mr. Magnuson, he was bleeding heavily from his arm, apparently his arm was caught in that blast that we saw just a little earlier.

"Magnus! Your arm!" My dad was frantic at seeing this blood had soaked his white sleeved shirt "This man needs first aid! **MEDIC, MEDIC!**" Mr. Magnuson raised his hand and said without the slightest hint of fear or regret. "It okay harry, I will soon go to Valhalla and be reunited with my sweet valkyrie." Gunther was holding back tears but you could see it in his eyes the pain and sorrow anyone would show just having lost their mother, I would know I was like that just a few hours ago. "Harry I need you to take Gunther with you to the evacuation site." my dad only nodded, Gunther on the other hand was not so silent with his opinion on the idea "WHAT! Dad you're coming with us too! You cant stay here all alone!" knelt down to look Gunther directly in his eyes "Son, I know you want me to come but... I was bitten." Magnus pulls up his sleeve to show Gunther the missing flesh from this bicep "I cannot go with you, I must stay here and avenge your mother!" Gunther wraps his arms around his massive father, tears pouring down his eyes "Dad! No its not fair! First I lose mom and now I'm going to lose you! You cant ask me to just abandon you here! Let me stay let me help fight!" Mr. Magnuson only smiled at Gunther, which caused Gunther to smile back. Then next thing I know Gunther is on the ground blacked out, Magnus had punched his only son in the stomach hard enough to knock him out. Penelope was furious at this "**WHY DID YOU DO THAT!** He is your son, he loves you and you go and hit him! **WHY!**" Magnus scooped up Gunther and handed him over to my dad as carefully and gently as possible, he places a kiss on Gunther's forehead and said "You must live my son, carry on the Magnuson name, become the strong and great man I know you will one day grow into. Just know that even though your mother and I are no longer here we will be watching over you, always. I love you son." Penelope didn't need to hear anything else, she got her answer from that moment. A soldier came in the front door breathing heavily, fear gripping his every action "We need to leave and we need to leave now!" before we could ask why he pointed out the large double doors.

The largest horde of undead we have seen up to this point in our journey, was coming down on top of us. Its impossible to say how many were there, but I can see the entire block was full and it was still going at least three blocks down. We were herded out the back door of the restaurant, all of us except , he stayed behind after explaining his situation the soldiers were more than glad to leave him. Though as we were leaving I heard penelope say to Magnus as we left "I'm sorry" all he did was smile, grabbed and axe and charged the horde. That was the last we saw of Mr. Magnuson as we were loaded into an armored vehicle set on a course for the school. The last pick-up zone in all of Mellowbrook, if we cannot make our way out from there, then there is no hope for any of us. Gunther woke up inside the vehicle and went ballistic, it took all three of us to hold him down and strap him in.

He screamed and yelled about how he needed to go back, how he need to help his father fight, it took some coaxing but we eventually got him to calm down and see reason. Well, really it was all penelope's doing, she told him everything Magnus said after he was out. Gunther was silent the rest of the trip, he sat in his chair just staring at the ground, he would not make eye contact with anyone else nor would he acknowledge us either no matter how many times that we tried to reach out to him. He was completely dead to the world, I had to admit I was very concerned because every time I had seen him he had a smile on his face. Sure he would frown but only for a short while, it was like the frown was never even there in the first place once he put his smile back on. I was really envious of that, it was a trait I wish I had but to see him like this now was just very depressing.

"I'm sorry" was all he said when we came to a stop "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, this is not how my father or my mother would want to see their proud viking son act. Especially at such a dire time as this, you three dont need anymore dead weight, you all lost so much today and I have the nerve to sit here and feel sorry for myself! No matter how many times I say it I am truly sorry for my behavior and will help in anyway possible." we didnt say much there wasnt a need to the doors to the armored vehicle were opening and there it was the school. "We're almost out of here." I say out loud as though I can hardly believe the sight myself. As we walk towards the main door a wave of long needed relief washes over me, my body aches I'm covered in sweat and I could really use a nap. Still I'm just glad this whole nightmare is over... for about the minute walk we shared from the vehicle to the gymnasium. Inside its chaos, people running about, soldiers trying to keep order and bodies. Oh lord the bodies, piles of them some without heads others with bullets holes in the skull and even worst still bite victims. The soldiers felt it was inhumane to shoot the infected people while they are still human.

I cant say I blame them as I look over the people lying on blankets on the floor looking horrid, sweat pour from their bodies, eyes looking bloodshot, some convulsing from fever. Those bodies that started convulsing from the infections were foaming at the mouth their eyes rolled back the body arched upward and lay flat back down dead, but still moving! That was until I saw a black combat boot press the body to the ground and place three rounds into its face. Seems this has been happening a lot around here. I could hear the whispers of people who lost family members "What right do they have to kill our family?" "These people are sick they just need our help!" "We have to stop them!" I once heard that its not the undead in these situations that you have to watch out for, its the people. With a zombie you dont have to worry about it lying to you, or trying to trick you but with other people you have to watch out for all of that.

I gain the attention of the soldier and ask "Do you hear their whispering?" he nods "We need to get you four onto the helicopter and out of here, fast!" we all stop moving towards the doors that lead to the football field, when we are stopped. A guard in a hazmat suit stops us "Where do you think you're going?" as he address the guard accompanying us "I was just taking them to the chopper." hazmat says "Did you take them through screening first?" he was about to answer when we heard screaming from the side of us. More of the sick were dying and were starting to rise up and soldiers were running towards them guns ready to put them back down. We all look and the family members are fighting with the soldiers a man on a segway scooter is stopping a soldier from reaching his boy in an orange shirt. "**I wont let you hurt my boy!**" "**Sir! your son is gone!**" the guy on the segway wrestled the gun away and opened fire on the soldier hit him point blank and dropped him.

This turned ugly fast, the other soldiers opened fire on the father bullets pierced him, two whole clips went into him. A bit excessive if you ask me but that is all it took for a full scale riot to break out! Civilians versus Soldiers, it soon became a blood bath corpse falling left and right from both sides and it wasnt long before they started getting back up, bit of flesh missing or whole faces gone, leaving only an ironic smiling skull. "Forget this, come on I going to make sure you people make it!" I didnt argue with our soldier we just followed him through this mess and out onto the football field, where things were not any better. A horde of undead kids were out here rattling against an impromptu fence, they broke it down and started flooding in.

What choice did the pilot have but to start taking off "We can make it! **MOVE IT, MOVE IT!**" it was encouraging to hear the soldier say that, we started pumping our legs harder than usual. It didnt matter when we got there he was to high up to jump to. The pilot on the plane looked down and saw us blasting a spot light onto us he pointed it north to the lake and a speaker came on "There are no infected there if you can reach the lake I can pick you up!" then he flew off towards it. "Head back to the vehicle!" he said while shooting into the crowd of undead kids swarming towards us! Talk about a rock and a hard place, undead kids coming from the back and a gun fight blocking our way out.


	4. notalivezombie return

Its the dead of night and you're startled awake, you soon realize that you're not at home. You're in a field and its cold, you cover yourself as a magnitude of questions start to set in. The hooting of an owl snaps you out of your thoughts, regaining your senses you stand and try to figure out where exactly you are, only now in the cold moonlight do you see headstones. You are smack dab in the middle of cemetery, it seems to go on forever in every direction. You decide to start walking in any direction in hopes of finding some way to guide yourself out. After an hour of walking you decide to rest at the base of a large headstone. Its different from the rest, on the top sits a gargoyle cowering in fear. From what you can not tell, your eyes travel further south and notice a plaque that reads.

Here Lies notalive_zombie

Great King of The Undead

The very ground beneath you quakes and cracks, you jump back startled but dont look away. A hand breaks the soil, and a cruel laughter can be heard "To be free and walk once more amongst the living!" you trip backwards and as you sit there continue to look as a man of six feet pulls himself out of the ground, his face obscured by long black hair, he looks up and the hair parts like a dark veil to show he has no skin on his face only a bleach white skull. Next thing you know he is right on top of you, his face only inches from yours. You can smell the death and decay on his breath as he whispers to you "Take comfort knowing that you will suffer before this is over." as you look his mouth opens and what appears to be fire is in the back of his mouth, he lunges forward. You awake in your bed in a cold sweat, the moon is still out as you look out your window.

You say to yourself "Only a dream." but do a double take as you swore to yourself that for just a brief moment you saw a silhouette of someone at your window. Convinced it was just your over active imagination you rest your head and drift back to sleep. But looking in throught that very same window was indeed notalive_zombie and yes, he is coming back!

If you didnt get it from this little story, yeah I'm coming back! A lot has happened this year, things just went from bad to worse with me so I decided that its time to come back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is the FINAL chapter of K.B.H.I.M. Side B! It took me almost a year and I am so sorry about that. A side project took up my time, one I fear will never be completed. For those of you that have been waiting for this I hope it does not disappoint!**

* * *

><p>As we ran through the football field, the sun setting in the background the soft grass crunching under our moving feet and the cool evening breeze. It would almost be called a perfect evening, except for the screaming dead following behind us. The sounds of people fighting and dying in front of us, and our labored breaths as we run from one hellish situation into another.<p>

Terrified? Not a word I would use to describe this moment, I can not properly think of what word I would describe this but one thing I do know, (_that helicopter better be there when we arrive or I am seriously going to be pissed at someone!_) My thought was interrupted as I heard Penelope screams from behind me I slow down my running and look back, I see she has tripped and it looks like she's nursing a sprained ankle. I rush back to help her, I can see her crawling back towards me out of fear of the dead. She bumps into me and lets out a scream, covering her head in fear "Its okay Penelope, its only me!" I reassured her. Looking up at me cautiously she lowers her arms and then points behind me, the color leaving her face.

Zombies, I don't know how they cut us off but they managed to do it. I can see that soldier and my dad, along with Gunther fighting them off trying to keep them back enough to allow us to escape but that route is closing and fast. I kneel down to let her left arm drape over my back "You're going to have to try and move as fast as possible okay!" I say to her as we stand and move awkwardly towards my dad. Unfortunately its not that easy the wall of dead bodies is too thick to walk past now and both sides are closing in. Looking around I fear that this may have been it (_It cant end here! Not like this! There has to be a way out!_) Penelope tugs at me "This way!" she shouts as we start hobbling towards the bleachers, she cant be serious, "You cant be serious! We'll be trapped up there!" she looks at me "We're already trapped, this should buy us a few more seconds." I cant argue with her there. So we start climbing the stairs as fast as we can, lucky the dead have a bit of trouble with stairs but not by much and are only a few feet behind us.

The top, we're dead, no way back down and I can see them climbing up and with her injuries its going to be too hard to jump down; without injuring her further. "I won't leave you Penelope!" I say to her without looking, I can feel her arm squeeze me, shes shaking "HEY GIRLS! JUMP! QUICKLY!" That's my dads voice! I spin us around to look and down below is my dad and the soldier and Gunther in a football cart hauling, what I was hoping was not fertilizer, "BRIANNA JUMP NOW!" a hungry, angry hand had grabbed me from the back of my head. It lifted me effortlessly and Penelope as well. I did the only thing I could think of, I flung Penelope over the bleachers, I watched as Gunther stretched out his arms and caught her. It hurt to see that look of betrayal on her face as she was thrown but it had to be done I couldn't let her suffer. I was ready to give up, just ready to let my life end in this painful instant. That was until an image of Kick flashed into my mind, then an image of Brad, Mom and my friends, all these images came before me. Next thing I know I am screaming, this horrid blood curdling scream. I could hear my dad, Gunther and Penelope calling for me, to see if I was alright; to bad I wasn't!

It was pure rage that caused me to cry out like that and the next thing I knew I had kicked that zombie in the chin so hard that its neck snapped and I was dropped back onto the bleachers. Standing quickly I noticed I had company and did the only thing I could "MAKE WAY!" I screamed out as I flipped off the top into the cart below. "BRIANNA!" Dad, Gunther and Penelope were on top of me hugging me and I think crying a bit. "Uh, I hate to break up the tender moment but we really need to go!" said our soldier flooring the cart as zombies started pouring down from the top. Some died, others just broke most of their bodies imbolizing them, others crawled with what parts they could move. The soldier pulled out his gun and shot a into the zombies ahead of us trying to lessen the crowd, thankfully this worked.

The cart, my dad and the soldier forced us through the undead, it was a very bumpy ride. "How are you holding up Penelope?" she looked at me as she rubbed her ankle "Not to bad, my ankle still hurts though." "That's good to hear." she looked at me "You know I was really scared when I heard you scream, I thought... I thought you were dead." tears are starting to form in her eyes. I looked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder "Let me tell you something my brother Kick told me once, he said." I imitate Kick the best I can "We're Buttowskis and Buttowskis never give up!" she laughs a little at my imitation but then takes on a more concerned look "So why did you scream like that?" I suppose there was no point in hiding the fact "I was mad." she looks at me and then places her arms around me and pulls me into a hug "I understand." that's all she said and then we sat back in silence as the cart was taken off road making its way towards the lake. There were still zombies even out here in the back roads past the school, we had to past Mellowmart first, oddly enough there were not that many zombies here. There was one but he was and don't quote me on this but I believe he was re-shelving fruit, or at least trying to, something seems vaguely familiar about that one. Next place we came up to didn't have many zombies but still had some, though dad made a special request to make a quick stop here. When we reached it though I knew why "Pull up right here." my dad said to our soldier, he slowed down but he didn't stop "I don't think that's wise sir." my dad looked over at the soldier "Please Skidzeez was my sons favorite bike shop, there's something I need to grab inside there." the soldier nodded "Alright I'll stay here and protect the kids" then Gunther spoke up, I almost had forgotten he was here "I'm going too!" my dad spun around to look at him "No you're not! I told Magnus that I would look after you." Gunther only looked at him "The only ones here more than Razz and Hush, was Kick and me. So whatever you need inside I can help you find it faster." my dad looked at him for a moment "Alright. But stay close!" Gunther jumped out of the cart and followed my dad inside.

Gunther and Harold walked slowly and cautiously into Skidzeez well aware that there are still some zombies in the area. "Okay Gunther I once remember seeing a picture of Kick in here, where would it be?" Gunther put his hand to his chin and thought "Well since they change the picture of Kick in the shop every time he completes a new stunt I'd say it would be in back right now." "Wait, why in back. Wouldn't it be in front?" Gunther grabbed Harold's hand and rushed behind the cash counter "Shh..." as he pointed to two zombies swaying by the entrance to the back room "Oh no! Its Razz and Hush." Gunther takes off his hat "I'm so sorry guys." Harold looks over the counter and sees a box of tools "Okay, if we want to get into the back we are going to need to get you a weapon" he says as he looks down to Gunther who has disappeared "Gunther?" Harold looks over the counter to see that Gunther has begun to charge Razz and Hush. "GUNTHER!" Hush and Razz hear this and begin to turn as an axe comes down and slices Razz in the head diagonally, Hush reaches down towards Gunther. Swinging his axe upward Gunther catches Hush under the chin and cleaves his face in half "Gunther! Where did you get that axe?" "Didn't you see me fighting the zombies off with it earlier" Harold thinks back for a moment before he realizes that Gunther did fight with an axe "Well yeah, I saw that but I mean when I carried you into the armored car earlier you didn't have it on you." "A good viking always has an axe Mr. Buttowski." "I swear I heard your father say that before. Alright now show me where that picture is." Gunther and Harold walk past the two freshly deceased bike shop employees and try to open the door to the back, sadly it is locked. Luckily Gunther remembers that one of the two bike shop employees always carried a key with them for the door. "We need to search Razz and Hush's' body, one of them will have the key on him." so they set to work looking for the key, when Harold finds a note "Look, something is written on this." "What does it say?" "Dudes if you manage to find this note than, hey good job! You probably killed the zombie version of us, or I dropped it. Either way the key to the back door is behind the counter under a fake floor board. Now whats behind this door you ask? A fully loaded survival get-a-way van! It was old van that we added some armor too get away with ourselves but it turns out that, that poser Gibble was hiding in the back room after he got bitten. Man he was fast bit both Hush and me before we finally put him down. Seeing no reason to try and save ourselves now that we are infected we decided that the van should go to whoever can get this note off of zombie us. You know as a sort of reward for a good job done, anyway this is Razz and Hush of Skidzeez saying Smell ya later!" Harold gets up and starts searching behind the counter for the key "Thanks Razz and Hush you guys were the best." Gunther said as he stood up, Harold found the key and walked back to the lock to open the door, as he opened the door he discarded the key and was immediately pounced by a fancy clothed zombie with expensive sun glasses. Gunther saw this and was rushing to Harold's sides but then stopped as he saw Harold place his hands on the side of Gordon Gibbles head and give it a swift strong twist!

Harold throws the body to the side, seeing as how its so light weight and stands up "Wow Mr. Buttowski I didn't know you were that strong, you made it look so easy." "Nah he was just really skinny, didn't look like he could actually do much." Gunther gave a little chuckle at the comment "You don't know the half of it, that's Gordon Gibble he was always so lazy he had these two... large..." he stops "Two large what Gunth-AH!?" Harold is pulled down to the ground by the two large Dipazzi twins, Harold has his hands on one with the lazy eyes while the other begins to rip into his shirt moving his mouth towards exposed flesh "OH SHIT!" Harold flails his leg desperately to get the second twin away from his stomach, he does a decent job at knocking it back up a bit. Just enough for Gunther to get a hold of him he places the handle of the axe around the second twin zombies neck and placing both his feet into his his back, Gunther pulling back with all his might and twisting was able to snap the neck and shatter the spine of the second zombie. Harold is still struggling underneath the first zombie "GUNTHER! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" as he keeps him at arms length. A quick upward swing of his axe and the Dipazzi head falls from its shoulders, right into Harold's chest, the body slumping to the side "AHHHH!" Harold screams as he flings the head across the room, Gunther sticks out his hand and gives Mr. Buttowski a lift "Thanks Gunther, don't know what I would have done without you." "No problem." they shake hands and proceed into the back of the shop. A break room that had a couch, tv and mini fridge was on the door to the left, past that down the hall was the boiler room where a bike was chained up and growling, Gunther quickly closed the door. Harold looked at him "Don't ask!" as they took the door to the right, once inside their eyes opened up wide as the armored suburban van was sitting in the back of the garage as promised and when they opened it up a few assault rifles and some junk food. "I'll go get the others" Gunther said as started walking towards the front of the shop, he didn't have to walk far.

When he entered the hallway he found Brianna, Penelope and the Soldier holding the shops front door from zombies there were mercilessly banging on it and the glass windows. "We have a problem!" The Soldier said as he struggles to keep the door closed, the glass can be heard straining and seen cracking at the edges. "Leave it! We got a way out of here!" All four sprinted towards the back of the shop, the glass windows gave and shattered under the undead assault, the door feel off its hinges adding more glass to the floor. A car engine can be heard reeving up and the sound of metal shutters being completely destroyed, "Did you get what you needed from there?" Penelope asked as Harold drove the van, he doesn't look back but holds up a picture of Kick. They drive for what feels like hours, avoiding wreckage and streets filled with the walking dead until they reach the woods before the lake. "The woods are a scary place at night but are even more frightening when the dead wander through it." said Harold "And unfortunately we have to go through them on foot." he said as they exited the car "That's Razz and Hush for you, they always forget to put the gas in." Gunther added. "Still we should be thankful that their van got us this far." Brianna said, My dad and the Soldier took the assault rifles and I carried the snacks and then we begin our trek into the last leg of our journey.

The lake isn't far into the woods but since this lake is in a desolate area it was barely used and made it hard to traverse. We walked over uneven land, we had to climb rocks and hills but it was all worth it because in the distance we found the lake... AND I WAS PISSED! "The helicopter isn't here! ITS NOT HERE!" I started shouting and stomping my feet throwing the snacks into the lake. The lake was calm until that point as a small ripple ran across the surface, I fell to my knees and started crying, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I lost almost everyone I loved today and to top it off the only thing that had kept my hopes up was nowhere to be found! I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and looked up to see Penelope tears in her eyes as well. I pulled her close and held onto her as we both started crying, just everything that happened to us over the course of one day has almost destroyed us and now all we have are the people here. I stop crying and stand straight up, holding onto Penelope tightly, my entire body shaking. "They're here!" I can feel them all around us, hear them, smell them and the stench of decay is undeniably strong "What are you-" The soldier said as he stopped when he hear the first low distant moan, and the multiple ones that followed. "No! We're trapped here!" Gunther said and he wasn't wrong, the lake was surrounded by them coming out from all sides of the forest "We have to swim to the rocks!" in the center of the lake was a large stone formation "But I cant swim!" said Penelope "Its okay, I got you" the soldier placed her on his back and we all started running for the water. The water was freezing and the dead were right behind us, so either we freeze to death or drown or get eaten and if we are really lucky, than we can have all three! We swam the freezing water and climbed the rocks up to the top "No where left! What now!" I said and my dad showed me as he pulled his assault rifle from his back and readied it. "This is the only option left, we have to fight to survive now, for as long as we can!" The undead had reached the water and kept walking, I watched as the corpse walked into the water like it was nothing and disappear underneath the waters surface, after a few minutes I saw a couple of them reach the rocks below. The soldier had put down Penelope and I wish he hadn't, oh how I wish he hadn't, he took his assault rifle off his back and took aim, he fired off the first shot. Two of them fell back into the water and were completely gone but it didn't matter because many more came to take their place. Gunshot, smoke and corpse so many corpses, they just kept coming and we were running low on ammo and room. They started getting so close that Gunther had to take his axe and swat a few back down, where they thankfully died on impact. That wont be much use for long though the ground below us is red and covered in blood and corpses.

The soldier was the first to run out of ammo he started using his gun as a club, my dad followed shortly after. "I need to lure them away from you guys!" my dad only looked over at him "You're crazy you'll never make it!" "It doesn't matter! I became a soldier to protect the people of this great nation and if that means sacrificing myself to buy you people even a bit more time then this is how it must be!" next thing I know he takes a leap of faith and lands in the water he pops back up a second later shouting at the zombies "EASY MEAL! COME AND GET IT!" he starts swimming off towards the woods, it worked he pulled some of the giant mob with him. We still had our troubles here with the undead clawing their way up to us but we kept swinging with everything we had. I was going to grab the gun when a hand grabbed onto me "HELP!" I was struggling to keep from getting pulled into the group climbing up the side with the one that grabbed me. My dad had his hands full, he was now punching and kick them back down Gunther had to many to help as well. Next thing I know Penelope has throw her whole self into the zombie, I watched in horror as she tackled it over the ledge "PENELOPE!" I shrieked as she fell she took it and the upcoming ones down with her. Unfortunately the fall didn't kill her and what I heard next still haunts my dreams. It was her screaming and screeching as small group had started moving towards the smell of fresh blood and meat.

I was ready to jump after her, to try and pull her out of it but I was caught by my dad and Gunther "NO! LET ME GO! PENELOPE! PENELOPE!" tears obscured my vision and I couldn't hear anything except the sound of my own heart racing in my ears. Zombies, dropping dead all around us, a helicopter firing a Gatling gun at high speeds to clear a way for another helicopter to get closer to us. It didn't matter to me I was screaming and crying trying to pull myself free from them to get to Penelope, she had stopped screaming just a short while ago but I still tried. I had to help her some how, I knew it was to late but I was in denial. Gunther and my dad started walking back carrying me as a helicopter was now next to us to let us in. I only curled up into a ball and cried uncontrollably into my dads chest. I kept saying Penelope's name over and over again as though it would bring her back. We were airborne and heading towards the mountains, when we arrived at a base camp high up the side of the mountain, I was still crying but not loud enough to draw to much attention to us. We were given a tent and some food rations, we picked a spot and made our camp, I stayed inside the tent in my sleeping bag that day and just cried.

It was the worst day of my life. The second day my dad and Gunther came into the tent and we all just spent the day together holding each other only taking solace in each others company, telling each other that its finally over and that one day we can get back to how it once was. The third day however I was better but still shaky and then something happened to me that made me feel the best I had in days. My brother came back from the dead with Kendall Perkins, once we had our little reunion she tried to leave to go look for a place to sleep, I stopped her. She is family now for helping my brother come back to us. heh and little did I know that in a few short years she would actually become my sister in law. At that point in my life I can say things were finally starting to get back to normal.


End file.
